Winning or Loosing
by Simply Forbidden
Summary: Is her loss, his gain or are they both winners?


The brickwork is rough against the skin of Charlie's back but she's so lost in the moment she couldn't care less. She's not about to stop... not for anything. What he's doing to her feels so damn good and she can't seem to get enough.

Her legs are wrapped tightly around his waist, her heels digging into his bare ass as he pounds into her over and over again. On every upstroke she clenches her internal muscles around him and she smirks in satisfaction at the deep growl he instantly releases. When he hoists her even higher in his arms so that he can more easily suck her nipple into the heated cavern of his mouth she moans in the back of her throat, almost choking on it when, a few seconds later, he tugs on the sensitive little nub with his teeth.

"Oh... fuck!"

Those are the first words she's spoken to him since they met an hour or so ago in the club they're now fucking at the rear of. She doesn't know his name and she doesn't particularly care. All she cares about is being in the moment and escaping from what she witnessed earlier that night. She gives herself a mental shake, not wanting to think about any of that stuff... at least not now. Tomorrow is another day, she tells herself.

Coming back to the present, she cups his face between her palms and brings it up to hers whereupon she fuses their mouths together. Her tongue teases the seam of his lips and as soon as he parts them for her, she thrusts her tongue inside to explore. All she can taste, feel and smell is him and it spikes her arousal even higher. When they break the kiss long moments later, they're both gasping for air.

"What's your name?" he asks her, his voice nothing more than a husky whisper.

She shakes her head. "No names."

"You don't want to know mine?"

"No," she tells him, at the same time clenching her pussy around his cock and smirking at the look of anguished pleasure on his handsome face. "I don't want to talk... I just want to fuck."

"Whatever," he mumbles before slamming inside her once more and grinding his pelvic bone against her clit which has her eyes falling shut and her lips forming a perfect 'o'. His fingers are digging into her hips, just above the waistband of her skirt, and he knows she'll be sporting bruises there tomorrow.

When she comes, it's beyond explosive and her teeth sink into her bottom lip to keep from making a sound and alerting anyone else who might be standing outside to their presence. Her fingernails are pressing hard into her partner's neck and that, combined with the fluttering of her feminine muscles around his shaft, seems to be his undoing because, after a few more strokes, he empties himself into the condom he's wearing.

They stay entwined for what feels like an eternity as their bodies slowly calm down and they gather enough strength to separate. Once they do, she turns her back on him and readjusts her clothing; pulling down her skirt from where it bunched up around her waist during their frantic coupling before retying the sides of her halter-neck top which he had undone as soon as he'd got her pinned up against the wall. She tries but fails to not think about how amazing his hands had felt cupping and kneading her breasts and the wicked compliment he'd whispered hotly into her ear when he'd first seen them.

"So, have you got it out of your system, then?"

Her head jerks up and turning around to face him, she tilts her head to one side in curiosity as to what he might be referring to. "Wha—"

"Your revenge?" he interrupts as he finishes buttoning up his dark blue shirt. "I'm guessing ex-boyfriend... but I guess it could be an ex-girlfriend," he says, raising an eyebrow.

She debates telling him he's wrong... or, at the very least, that it's none of his business but instead she finds herself responding. "Ex-boyfriend. As of this evening."

He nods in understanding but doesn't say anything.

Fidgeting with the gold ring she wears on her pinky finger, she continues. "I walked in on him with his—with someone else," she quickly amends. It was on the tip of her tongue to reveal to him the scene she'd witnessed but she's not ready to say it out loud to herself, let alone someone else, even if that someone is a total stranger.

"I'm sorry," he says.

She shrugs. "That's what he said but he didn't look sorry."

"So you thought you'd get your revenge on him by doing to him what he did to you?"

"I guess," she replies, shrugging her shoulders again. "The difference is we're broken up so I didn't cheat on him."

"Yeah," he mumbles. "For what it's worth, he's a fucking idiot."

Her mouth drops open in shock and she feels her skin flush with colour. "What?"

"I might not know you but... well, I think you're pretty damn hot. I spotted you as soon as you walked into the club and I couldn't tear my eyes away from you. I still can't."

She feels her body tremble as he peruses her up and down but instead of it making her feel uncomfortable or self-conscious, she feels a lick of heat ignite low in her belly and her tongue snakes out to wet her suddenly too dry lips. "What's your name?"

"You wouldn't tell me yours earlier so why should I tell you mine?" he teases, flashing her a half-smirk.

Playfully rolling her eyes at him, she says, "It's Charlie."

"I'm Brax." He offers her his hand to shake and when she takes it, he pulls her to him and kisses her long and slow. "It's nice to meet you, Charlie. Really nice." His voice is low and as thick as molasses.

"Mmm," is her sole response as she tries to steady herself. His kisses are dizzying, not to mention pretty darn intoxicating. She can't remember the last time she was kissed so thoroughly. Twining her arms around his neck, she presses her body flush against his as her fingers thread through his dark hair. She moans into his mouth when he captures her lips again and it's all she can do to stay upright.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asks her. "All in the name of getting revenge on your idiotic ex, of course."

She chuckles but the sound is laced with the strong waves of lust that are rolling through her entire being. "Okay," she agrees. Doing something this spontaneous is so unlike her but it feels so freeing. She's tired of being the good girl... of being the dependable one that everyone goes to when they need help or advice. She's doing this for herself and even if it turns out to be a humongous mistake tomorrow in the cold light of day, she doesn't care. She wants this... she actually can't believe how much she wants it.

"Do you need to go back into the club to get anything?" Brax asks, his voice cutting into her thoughts.

"No, do you?"

"No. So, your place or mine?"

Charlie can't help laughing at his clichéd question. "Where do you live?"

"About fifteen minutes away," he tells her.

"Let's go to your place then since I live half-an-hour away." Sliding her hand into his, Charlie leads the way out of the alley and towards the street, hoping that they won't have to wait too long for a taxi.

"A little impatient, aren't we?"

She blushes at him saying that. "Are you complaining?"

"Hell no," he quickly states and she giggles.

Brax wants to ask her if this is a one night thing but he forces himself not to. Mainly because he doesn't want to scare her off but also 'cause he doesn't want to sound like a girl. But if he gets his way, this will be the first of many nights they spend together. He wasn't lying when he told her that he'd spotted her as soon as she walked into the club. There's something about her that had called to him and even though he hates dancing, he made an exception for her and was able to intercept the other guys who were making their way over to her.

A loud whistle brings him out of his reverie and he laughs loudly when he realises it came from Charlie trying to hail a cab from across the street.

As much as he wants to kick the ass of the fucker who cheated on her, there's a part of him that wants to shake his hand.

'Cause thanks to his actions his loss is most definitely Brax's gain.


End file.
